objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Idea for a Story Game pages. Taopwnh6427 (talk) 14:51, June 27, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Murder I'll kill bean... MUAHAHAHA Cyndaquil is my starter Pokemon! (talk) 02:43, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Please don't edit Object Fusion Please don't edit te page, just say your suggestion in the comments and I'll make it! Object shows 200 (talk) 15:26, February 21, 2017 (UTC)OS200 Swearing Profanity is against this wiki's guideline, so we'd prefer if you don't add profane in your context. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:55, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Just asking, in The Object Virus, what does the non-object character look like? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 13:37, March 10, 2017 (UTC) I only know what Dominic looks like. Anyways, he looks like Vince Doyen with a yellow shirt. Ok. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 03:12, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Um, why? Why are you edit pages by adding random categories? '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 15:01, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Profile Pic Hey uhm ya want me to make you a profile pic with your three OCs? Cookie, GoAnimate, and Dell? Respond on my talk page. GameyAnimationsOFFICIAL (talk) 18:46, March 25, 2017 (UTC)Gamey Oh too late GameyAnimationsOFFICIAL (talk) 19:28, March 25, 2017 (UTC)Gamey I know about Bomberberry Jordan made that wiki LONG before got banned. And frankly, I don't care. If it gets him to stop adding his dumb Blue Raspberry persona on to an already established wiki via vandalism, I'm fine. It is pretty sad that he made a whole wiki dedicated to his dumb OC that's SHOVED into everyone's face, it's no wonder why Blue Raspberry is hated. WeegeeEpics (talk) 22:36, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Just a suggestion For starters I'm glad that you went ahead and made the new wiki, because Yokai was too stubborn to do it himself. That is, until he found out someone else already did. (yours is way better, btw) Secondly I think what he put on the front page is really stupid about "English wikis not having galleries", what's even the difference between an English wiki and Japanese wiki other than the fact that it's different languages? And also the fact that there was literally a gallery on the exact page he put his "message" in. But anyways, I think the background image of your wiki is a bit off-putting because it makes the text annoying to read. I think your wiki would be better if you changed the background picture to something easier on the eyes. --Infinity (talk) 09:28, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Mr. Yokai seems to have thought that "Free-Add Comic is my patent"-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 09:56, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Anyways, I'll remove the transparency on the pages so the background is still there, but you can't see it behind the page. '~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~''' 14:08, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Total Dream Island We don't know Total Drama series.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 22:31, May 20, 2018 (UTC)